


House Hunting

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 16 October 2012.</p>
    </blockquote>





	House Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 16 October 2012.

"Do you see those barred openings?" Luna asked, pointing to just above the spot where the waves were crashing upon the cliff's base. "They lead into what Priscilla referred to as 'the dungeon wing'."

Severus looked. "Charming."

"Well, you did say that you wanted ventilated laboratory space."

"Yes, but that ventilation shouldn't be contingent upon the tides," Severus said. "Note the stone slabs behind the bars."

"Oh, those stones move to allow for," Luna said, pausing the read the brochure, "'disposal of refuse'."

"And have you thought about the nature of that 'refuse'?"

"I imagine that the keepers used to throw dead prisoners into the sea," Luna said.

"And the idea of living on top of an old dungeon doesn't bother you?"

"Are you planning to throw bodies into the sea?"

"No."

"Then I'm not bothered," Luna replied, beginning to walk along the cliff's curved edge back to the "house."


End file.
